Trial
Trial & Error is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication since March 14, 2017. Summary A comedic legal mockumentary about a young bright-eyed New York lawyer Josh Segal who settles in the small Southern town of East Peck, South Carolina with an oddball defense team and solves cases from behind a taxidermy shop. In the first season, they defend a compulsively eccentric poetry professor Larry Henderson accused of the bizarre murder of his beloved wife and it becomes challenging when his client is always making himself look guilty and the prosecutor Carol Anne Keane is determined to use the case as a stepping stone to greater local power. Cast * Nicholas D'Agosto as Josh Sega * Jayma Mays as Carol Anne Keane * Steven Boyer as Dwayne Reed * Krysta Rodriguez as Summer Henderson * Sherri Shepherd as Anne Flatch * John Lithgow as Larry Henderson (season 1) * Kristin Chenoweth as Lavinia Peck-Foster (season 2) * Amanda Payton as Nina Rudolph (season 2) Season overview Production Development In August 2015, it was announced that NBC had given the production, then titled The Trail, a put pilot commitment. The episode was set to be written and executive produced by Jeff Astrof and Matt Miller, from Warner Bros. Television. The following January, NBC gave the production an official pilot order, with Jeffrey Blitz set to direct the pilot episode. In May 2016, the production received a series order from NBC, now titled Trial & Error, with Barge Productions and Good Session Productions also serving as production companies. The first season premiered on March 14, 2017. On May 20, 2017, Trial & Error was renewed for a second season consisting of ten episodes. The season will feature the subtitle Lady, Killer, and is scheduled to premiere on July 19, 2018. Casting In February 2016, it was announced that Steven Boyer, John Lithgow, Sherri Shepherd, Jayma Mays, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Krysta Rodriguez had joined the main cast of the pilot. The main cast all return for the second season, except Lithgow, who only had a single season commitment to the series. However, NBC chairman Bob Greenblatt felt there was the potential for Lithgow to appear in a couple episodes of season two. Kristin Chenoweth was cast in February 2018 as the new character accused of murder and set to stand trial. Amanda Payton also joins the cast for the second season. Filming The second season is expected to film from March 19 to May 22, 2018, in Vancouver, after the first season was filmed in Burbank, California. Reception Trial & Error has received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the series has an approval rating of 85% based on 33 reviews, with an average rating of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Trial & Error hilariously parodies the true-crime genre with consistent laughs, irreverently funny 'stupid humor,' and animated characters who populate the show's dependably entertaining narratives." On Metacritic, the series has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". External links * Trial & Error on Fandom * Trail & Error on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2017 debuts Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Syndication